


Crush

by pippen2112



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Panic, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Crush, Voltron NSFW Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: He didn’t do it on purpose. Shiro would like to state that for the record.Written for Voltron NSFW Week Day 4: Need/Desire.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/gifts).



> This story was inspired by the following post from Tumblr user keirdark: http://keirdark.tumblr.com/post/176579456714/theres-a-lot-of-lance-walking-in-on-shiro-but-my Thank you Keir for letting me play in this sandbox!

He didn’t do it on purpose. Shiro would like to state that for the record. If he had known the showers were occupied, he would have gone off to the bridge and found a way to be useful for half an hour or so until the stalls were free. But no one else was ever up when he wrapped up his early morning training regimen. The other paladins usually weren’t up for hours yet, and when they were, they’d be congregating in the kitchen, groggily shoveling food goo into their mouths and wishing they were back in bed. 

So when he finished a strenuous session against the training robot, Shiro headed straight for the showers. He ached all over, ready to step under the warm water and let it relax him back into his head space. He stripped off his shirt as en route to the showers but stopped short in the doorway.

Because front and center in the first shower cubicle stood a familiar long limbed, lithe figure. And even with the steam fogging the glass, there was no mistaking how his arm pumped between his legs. No mistaking that bitten lip, squeezed shut eyes, head tipped back look.

Shiro froze, his mouth half open and his eyes blown wide. 

Lance.

Lance was masturbating in the showers.

Lance, with his beautiful dark skin and his lean strength and his gorgeous face pinched tight with concentration. Lance was touching himself, facing the door without the slightest care that anyone could walk in on him. That someone had walked in on him.

As soon as he realized what he was watching, Shiro ducked out of the doorway and pressed himself flat against the wall. The cold metal against his back made him jump. His cheeks burned as he fisted his hands at his sides. It would be so easy, painfully easy, to peak around the doorjamb and take another look. Soak up every inch of water-slick skin, flushed from the spray and his reckless pleasure. He wanted it, badly. But it wouldn't be right. 

Shiro bit the inside of his cheek and sucked in big lungfuls of air, willing himself to get a grip. He was being ridiculous. He’d had plenty of crushes before. He’d have plenty more still. But Shiro hadn’t been with anyone since he and Adam broke up before Kerberos mission. He’d been alone through the Arena, through Haggar’s experiments, for so long, and Lance was just a breath of fresh air.

"Shiro? You okay?"

His head snapped up to find none other than Lance standing over him, his hair wrapped in a towel and his robe tied loosely around his waist. When did Lance get so tall?

But then he felt something solid beneath his knees, his hands pressed against the floor, his head hanging between his shoulders. When had he dropped to his knees?

Unbidden, the image of crawling up between Lance's legs flashed across his mind. Nosing under the hem of his robe. Licking the last traces of musky scent from his cock. And for a split second, Shiro couldn't hold back his groan.

"Hey, it's okay, Shiro," Lance said as he crouched beside him, close enough Shiro could smell the soap he’d used, rich and almost sweet. A hand spread across his shoulder, slender and strong. "Just breathe with me, okay? In, two, three, four, hold. And out, two, three, four."

He followed along instinctively, his chest slowly easing and his mind slowing. When he finally, _finally_ felt balance, he glanced up to find Lance hovering over him, concern wrinkling his brow. "Better?" Lance asked.

Shiro felt another blush rise on his cheeks. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don’t worry about it. We're all stressed, and you've been going through a lot. Just take care of yourself, okay?" Lance paused, giving Shiro's shoulder a firm squeezing. "We need you, big guy." 

Gulping, Shiro forced a smile, carefully pushing to his feet and praying his erection wasn’t too prominent. Seemingly satisfied, Lance grinned. “See you at breakfast,” Lance called over his shoulder as he left Shiro to his business.

As soon as he’s alone, Shiro tore off his clothes and stepped into the still-damp shower cubicle. He breathed in the lingering steam, catching lingering snatches of Lance’s favored soap. He shivered even as the warm spray cascaded over him. Leaning forward against the wall, resting his head against his Galra arm, Shiro palmed his cock and stroked hard and fast, letting the water slick him. 

He imagined burying his face in Lance’s cute little ass, licking into him as Lance let out a flurry of beautiful moans. Only when Lance was begging and grappling for him would Shiro pull back and rug against him, savoring the slick slide between Lance’s cheeks. 

Shiro bit his metal thumb, moaning into the prosthetic as she spilled into his fist, Lance’s name stuck in his throat. As his cum washed down the drain, Shiro thumped his forehead against the wall and sighed. 

He really needed to do something about this stupid crush. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit welcome. Come scream with me on Tumblr (birdsbeesandlemonadetrees.tumblr.com)


End file.
